Quarante secondes
by Arthemysia
Summary: Deux hommes, quarante secondes. Quarante secondes… un temps si court et si long à la fois. Quarante secondes pour se sentir vibrer, défaillir et suffoquer. Une ascension de quarante secondes pendant laquelle, tout peut arriver. Yaoi NatsuGray


**Résumé :** Deux hommes, quarante secondes. Quarante secondes… un temps si court et si long à la fois. Quarante secondes pour se sentir vibrer, défaillir et suffoquer. Une ascension de quarante secondes pendant laquelle, tout peut arriver.

 **Nda :** Mon âme perverse a encore frappé ! \o/ Cet OS est né à une période où j'étais en manque cruel de Natgray et de légèreté (bien avant le calendrier de l'avent donc)  
J'espère que le résultat vous plaira !

 **Genre :** Univers alternatif – Yaoi, érotique (présence de lemons donc ;) )  
 **Couple :** Natsu x Gray  
 **Chapitres :** OS  
 **Rating et avertissement :** Rating M

* * *

 _ **Quarante secondes**_

Le jeune homme vérifia sa montre. Il lui restait vingt bonnes minutes avant le début de son rendez-vous. Il était en avance, un bon point pour lui. Devant ses yeux, s'élevait le gratte-ciel de soixante étages. Sa hauteur vertigineuse donnait le tournis et l'impression que les immeubles à côté de lui n'étaient que de vulgaires petits insectes insignifiants. Il était si haut que le jeune homme n'en voyait pas le sommet, que l'épaisse couche de nuages camouflait. Le jeune homme n'était pas très à l'aise devant les géants citadins mais il n'avait pas d'autre choix. Il avait eu la chance de décrocher cet entretien après de longs mois sans activité. Rupture amoureuse, dépression et perte de son précédent travail avaient bien failli l'égarer pour de bon et le conduire sur la pente glissante de la déchéance. Alors, ce n'était pas après avoir fait tous ces efforts, s'être relevé de l'abîme dans lequel il s'était plongé, qu'il allait rebrousser chemin. Non, maintenant qu'il était là, Gray Fullbuster ne reculerait pas !

Déterminé, le jeune homme tiré à quatre épingles, dans son costume gris de parfait petit employé de multinationale, se dégagea un peu le col qui lui donnait l'impression d'étouffer. Avoir autant de vêtements sur le dos, ce n'était décidément pas dans ses habitudes mais quelque chose lui disait que s'il se présentait à moitié nu comme il le faisait très souvent chez lui, il aurait quelques problèmes…

Sa sacoche au bout du bras, le jeune homme prit une profonde respiration avant de passer la porte vitrée qui s'ouvrit à son passage. Face à lui, dans le hall trônait un long comptoir massif derrière lequel un jeune homme et une jeune femme, casque sur l'oreille, se distinguaient à peine. Il s'approcha d'eux d'un pas sûr, s'annonça et attendit de recevoir le feu vert pour se diriger vers l'ascenseur.

Cinquante-sixième étage, lui avait-on indiqué. Parfait, cela lui laisserait le temps nécessaire pour remettre ses idées en ordre. Environ quarante secondes pour se remémorer les bases d'un entretien réussi : attendre avant de s'asseoir, éviter de gigoter sur son siège et surtout ne pas bafouiller ! Gray n'en avait pas l'air comme ça mais il était sujet au stress et le peu d'entretien auquel il avait été confronté avait été une véritable épreuve de force pour lui. Seulement cette fois, il n'avait aucun droit à l'erreur…

Le _bip_ annonçant l'ouverture des portes de l'ascenseur retentit. Dernière ligne droite.

Gray prit place à l'intérieur et sélectionna l'étage voulu. Alors que les portes étaient sur le point de se refermer, une main s'interposa. Hâlée, les veines saillantes… Une silhouette apparut. Vêtue d'un costume anthracite, chemise rose et légèrement ouverte. Une silhouette à l'allure débraillée, essoufflée, attirante. Un visage bronzé, de grands yeux verts et des lèvres joliment retroussées.

 _Merde !_

Un cocktail bien trop épicé pour l'homme faible qu'était Gray Fullbuster. Il en avait conscience, mais était-il faible au point de se mettre dans une situation compromettante juste avant un entretien ? Le jeune homme décida que non, avec peu de conviction cependant.

— Quel étage ? demanda-t-il à l'inconnu d'une voix qu'il se voulait assurée.

— Cinquante-cinquième, lui répondit l'homme d'une tonalité chaude et envoûtante.

Gray s'efforça à conserver son calme. Cinquante-cinq étages en compagnie d'un homme sexy n'était pas si mal, tout compte fait. Pourtant, ce n'était pas le moment le plus approprié pour songer à sa libido, lui qui avait besoin de se concentrer sur son entretien d'embauche. Il n'avait pas besoin d'une telle distraction pour le détourner du droit chemin…

Inconsciemment, il recula dans un recoin de l'ascenseur, se serrant autant que possible contre la paroi de la boîte métallique pour s'éloigner des phéromones virevoltantes du bellâtre. Manque de chance pour lui puisqu'il sentit la piqûre de son regard sur sa personne. Non, il devait être en train de se monter la tête. Juste un coup d'œil pour vérifier qu'il se trompait, pensa le jeune homme en levant le nez doucement vers l'objet de son trouble.

 _Mauvaise idée._

Son regard bleu arctique croisa celui intense de l'inconnu à l'étonnante chevelure aux reflets roses. Cet homme le dévorait littéralement du regard. Gray se sentit bouillir de l'intérieur et il était sûr que ses joues habituellement albâtre, devenaient cramoisies ! Son corps se montrait si traître parfois… Il desserra légèrement son nœud de cravate, espérant regagner une petite bouffée d'air et reprendre contenance. Le jeune homme tenta d'éviter le regard inquisiteur du perturbateur mais pas moyen de s'en détourner.

Désormais, ce dernier laissait glisser ses pupilles brûlantes très lentement le long de sa gorge, longeant son torse en s'attardant un peu trop longuement au niveau de sa poitrine pourtant camouflée sous sa chemise immaculée. Gray avait l'étrange impression que l'inconnu le déshabillait de son seul regard et il ne s'en cachait pas ! Le jeune homme ne s'était jamais senti aussi nu qu'à ce jour. Il était complètement exposé à ce regard de braise qui le dévorait, le consumait de l'intérieur, jusqu'à sentir ses cellules s'enflammer les unes après les autres. Jamais il ne s'était autant laissé défaillir par un simple regard. Dieu que c'était bon… Mais complètement inapproprié !

 _Quarante secondes…_

Sans aucun doute les plus longues de toute sa vie ! Son regard se perdit sur l'écran qui indiquait les étages. 23… 24… 25… puis retrouva la morsure des émeraudes qui le dévisageaient toujours. Là, il stoppa son propre regard sur les lèvres entrouvertes qui libéraient une langue envieuse et humide. Ce type l'allumait et son manège fonctionnait à merveille ! Gray se savait faible face à certains mâles au sex-appeal surdéveloppé mais pas à ce point-là ! En même temps, personne ne lui avait encore fait du rentre-dedans dans un ascenseur…

Gray commença à se sentir légèrement à l'étroit. Et dans l'ascenseur et dans son pantalon. Il camoufla aussi discrètement que possible la bosse qu'il sentait gonfler dans son sous-vêtement en plaçant sa sacoche devant de la plus naturelle des façons. Mais rien n'échappait à ce regard acéré. Un sourire en coin s'étendit sur les lèvres juteuses de cet effronté qui osait ainsi l'allumer ! Comment cet homme savait-il qu'il serait réceptif à ses tentatives de drague et qu'il ne tomberait pas sur un foutu homophobe qui lui aurait refait le portrait ? Est-ce que c'était si évident que cela qu'il était de ce bord… ? Pourtant, il n'était pas maniéré et ne portait pas non plus de tenue extravagante, mis à part lorsqu'il se baladait nu comme un ver chez lui. Mais ce point précis, son vis-à-vis n'était pas obligé de le connaître ! Non, il en était sûr, rien n'indiquait qu'il soit homosexuel. Le nombre de femmes qui s'étaient étonnées que le jeune homme repousse leurs avances bien qu'elles fussent pulpeuses et attirantes, en était la preuve la plus flagrante.

30… 31… 32…

Ces quarante secondes n'en finissaient plus ! Si longues et tellement embarrassantes. Gray avait besoin d'air et vite ! Il bascula la tête en arrière contre la paroi, ferma les yeux et prit une longue et profonde respiration. Quand il se redressa, les yeux étaient toujours là, sur lui, glissant sur son corps, découvrant chaque zone sans aucune retenue. Aucun endroit ne fut épargné et quand il s'attarda légèrement plus bas que sa ceinture, Gray comprit clairement les intentions de cet homme. Pour la première fois de sa vie, un homme lui faisait l'amour non pas avec son corps mais avec son regard… Et Gray prit aussitôt conscience qu'il en avait tout autant l'envie que lui. Cette fois, il baissa les armes. Complètement. Définitivement. Il était prêt à tout mettre en péril pour finir dans les bras de cet homme.

42… 43… 44…

D'un même mouvement, ils s'approchèrent tout doucement l'un de l'autre.

45… 46… 47…

Leurs souffles erratiques se mélangèrent. Ils n'étaient plus qu'à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre. Au point que Gray pouvait dénombrer le moindre grain de beauté sur la peau dorée de l'inconnu. Il remarqua d'ailleurs une cicatrice sur le côté de son cou. Jamais une cicatrice ne lui avait paru aussi sexy jusque-là. Il aurait tout donné pour y poser la langue, la mordiller doucement…

50… 51… 52…

Il s'enivra de son odeur épicé, laissa son regard parcourir librement son visage mi-angélique, mi-démoniaque. Il ferma les yeux, prêt à accueillir les lèvres appétissantes qui se rapprochaient encore.

 _Bip !_

Les portes s'ouvrirent et le bel inconnu offrit un large sourire juvénile à Gray avant de s'éloigner pour franchir les portes de l'ascenseur. Le brun regarda hébété les portes se refermer. Il lui fallut quelques instants pour atterrir de son petit nuage. Mais l'atterrissage fut des plus douloureux et humiliant. Ce type s'était bien foutu de lui ! L'allumer ainsi pour partir comme si de rien n'était ! A la fois en colère et honteux de s'être laissé berner à ce point, Gray attendit que les portes s'ouvrent à l'étage supérieur et chercha les toilettes du regard. Il avait besoin de se rafraîchir les idées et se recentrer sur son entretien. Cet homme l'avait complètement retourné et Gray s'en sentait d'autant plus touché dans son amour propre !

 **oOoOo**

Après un passage rapide dans les toilettes, dans lesquelles il s'était abondamment aspergé d'eau froide, le jeune homme était venu s'annoncer auprès de la secrétaire, laquelle lui avait demandé d'attendre dans une petite salle prévue à cet effet.

Il restait cinq minutes avant le début de son entretien, Gray en profita donc pour faire le vide dans sa tête. Il avait besoin de ce poste pour reprendre sa vie en main. Ce n'était pas cette fâcheuse rencontre qui allait le détourner de ses plans ! Quand la secrétaire revint le chercher, il avait enfin repris contenance, ses mains ne tremblaient plus et son cœur avait cessé de pulser à une vitesse infernale. Certes, le stress de son entretien à venir le malmenait à nouveau mais le jeune homme préférait de loin cette émotion qu'il jugeait positive à ce sentiment d'humiliation ressenti un peu plus tôt…

La jeune femme le conduisit à la porte située derrière son bureau. Elle frappa quelques coups et annonça Gray, puis le fit entrer avant de refermer la porte derrière lui.

Le jeune homme se retrouva dans un bureau spacieux et lumineux, décoré de peintures bariolées qui semblaient avoir été créées par la main d'un enfant. Plutôt surprenant, pensa-t-il. A gauche, un canapé en cuir noir et une table basse, à droite, une petite porte perçait le mur. Peut-être des sanitaires privées, songea le jeune homme. Et face à lui, un large bureau jonché de papiers et de bibelots pour le moins étonnants de la part d'un recruteur. Des dragons de différentes tailles et couleurs qui auraient eu davantage leur place dans une chambre d'adolescent ! Le jeune homme leva un sourcil, intrigué par ce que ce constat révélait du recruteur. Etait-ce pour endormir la vigilance des candidats… ? Derrière le bureau, une grande baie vitrée laissait apercevoir un large panorama sur la ville. La personne chargée de mener l'entretien était vraisemblablement assise dans le fauteuil derrière le bureau mais tournait le dos à Gray.

Le jeune homme toussota pour signifier sa présence, peu ravi que son hôte le snobe de cette façon. Ce dernier se retourna enfin et là, ce fut le choc. Dans le large fauteuil de cuir, un homme au regard de braise, la prunelle incandescente, un homme au sourire lumineux et à la dentition parfaite. Un homme aux étranges reflets roses dans les cheveux… Devant lui, l'homme qui lui faisait face, celui-là même qui devait lui faire passer son entretien, était l'allumeur de l'ascenseur !

Gray se figea et devint subitement livide, sur le point de défaillir totalement. Comment passer un entretien dans ces conditions ? Etait-il possible que ce type l'ait testé pour vérifier s'il pouvait être fiable ? Gray ferma un instant les yeux, se rendant compte brutalement qu'il s'était fait avoir comme un bleu et qu'il n'y avait plus aucune utilité pour lui de passer cet entretien voué de toute façon à l'échec.

— C'est bien la première fois qu'on me fait passer un tel test avant un entretien, prononça Gray désabusé en se massant le front, prévenant la migraine qui ne manquerait pas de le tourmenter d'ici peu.

Le recruteur continua de le fixer sans prononcer le moindre mot, ce qui mit hors de lui le jeune homme qui s'efforçait depuis un moment au calme. Mais cette réaction de complète indifférence le fit sortir de ses gonds pour de bon.

— Avant de partir, laissez-moi vous dire une chose. Ce que vous avez fait est minable ! Etait-ce si important pour vous de savoir de quel bord j'étais ? Vous ne pouviez pas simplement me poser la question plutôt que de vous foutre de moi de cette façon ! éructa le jeune homme en pointant l'accusé du doigt. Je ne sais pas si vous faites ce genre de choses avec tous les candidats mais cette pratique est immonde et à mon avis totalement illégale !

Furieux, le jeune homme tourna les talons, s'apprêtant à partir sans aucun regret, mais au moment où il s'empara de la poignée, le recruteur lui répondit.

— Fermez cette porte et revenez par ici, je n'ai pas encore commencé l'entretien, déclara-t-il calmement.

Surpris, Gray se retourna et vit l'homme qui s'était levé, s'approcher de lui d'un pas aérien. Voyant que son candidat ne réagissait pas, il posa sa main sur celle du jeune homme toujours accrochée à la poignée de porte, et la referma tout en ne lâchant pas Gray du regard.

— Qu'est-ce que…, bredouilla Gray.

Son vis-à-vis le plaqua alors contre la porte et s'empara de ses lèvres avec empressement. Gray le repoussa, complètement perdu par cette réaction.

— Qu'est-ce que vous faites ? Vous croyez que je veux d'une promotion canapé ?! s'emporta le jeune homme furibond.

— J'en ai rien à foutre de cet entretien, c'est toi que je veux abruti ! lui répondit l'autre, les joues empourprées avant de se presser contre son corps, lui montrant ainsi le désir qui s'extériorisait à l'intérieur de son pantalon.

Gray comprit très rapidement qu'il lui disait la vérité, alors, les yeux rivés dans le regard vert intense du jeune homme face à lui, il écarta légèrement les jambes pour laisser à l'autre la place de s'y engouffrer. Comprenant instantanément le message, le jeune homme en face de lui frotta son érection contre son sexe puis captura à nouveau ses lèvres, qu'il mordilla avant d'en forcer le passage de sa langue brûlante. Gray s'accrocha à lui de toutes ses forces, se laissant littéralement consumer par l'étreinte enfiévrée du recruteur. Il engouffra ses doigts dans sa chevelure flamboyante, surpris de la trouver si douce malgré leur allure désordonnée. Le recruteur ouvrit sa chemise avec empressement, arrachant à moitié les pauvres boutons et ses mains chaudes se posèrent sur le torse frais du brun. Ce dernier poussa un gémissement, saisi par la chaleur de ses mains puissantes. Celles de Gray s'échouèrent sur le postérieur rebondi de son futur amant avant de lui ouvrir le pantalon et de s'y engouffrer. Ses doigts pressants s'emparèrent de son membre vibrant qu'il caressa dans toute sa longueur.

— Attends, souffla le rose essoufflé en le repoussant légèrement.

Il se dégagea à contrecœur de la caresse exquise que lui procurait Gray avant de se précipiter vers son bureau et d'y saisir son téléphone. Le jeune homme appuya sur une touche et n'attendit pas longtemps avant de recevoir une réponse.

— Annulez tous les entretiens ! ordonna-t-il.

En attendant, Gray se délectait du physique plus qu'agréable de ce beau mâle en fusion. Si sa raison avait répondu présente, il aurait pris ses jambes à son cou. Quel genre de recruteur pouvait s'adonner ainsi à ses pulsions sexuelles sur son lieu de travail ? Seulement, la tentation était bien trop forte. Gray était en manque et cet homme avait su révéler cette faiblesse en lui.

— Je ne sais pas moi, offrez-leur des tickets restaurant mais dites-leur que j'ai eu une urgence ! Ne me dérangez sous aucun prétexte, même s'il est question de vie ou de mort ! reprit le recruteur avant de raccrocher prestement le combiné.

Il se retourna ensuite pour dévorer l'objet de son désir du regard avant de se rapprocher de lui.

— Si tu savais comme j'aurais aimé te prendre dans cet ascenseur ! souffla-t-il, visiblement à sa limite.

Gray l'arrêta avant qu'il ne l'embrasse à nouveau.

— Alors, ce n'était pas pour me tester ? s'enquit-il, encore méfiant malgré leur échange plutôt brûlant.

— Tu en doutes encore ? demanda le jeune homme les yeux écarquillés.

Gray sourit en coin en secouant la tête. L'autre lui répondit par le sien, à la fois juvénile et gourmand. Etrange mélange, pensa Gray.

— Avant de poursuivre, poursuivit le brun en retenant toujours son futur partenaire. Dis-moi ton nom.

— Natsu, répondit l'autre tout en déboutonnant le pantalon de Gray.

Avant que ce dernier n'ait pu dire ouf, ledit Natsu avait déjà engouffré ses mains à l'intérieur. Gray bascula la tête en arrière dans un gémissement rauque. La chaleur de cet homme était tellement intense, lui qui avait toujours le corps froid, que le contraste était grisant. Ses lèvres brûlantes qui lui dévoraient le cou à coups de langue et de micro morsures étaient délicieuses et ne faisaient qu'attiser le feu qui lui brûlait déjà les reins. Ses mains n'étaient pas en reste et après avoir baissé complètement le pantalon et le caleçon du candidat, Natsu lui titilla à la fois le sexe et son intimité qu'il préparait à sa future intrusion. Gray lui ouvrit également le pantalon pour libérer son sexe en feu. Avant qu'il ne le lui descende complètement, Natsu sortit quelque chose de sa poche.

— Je vois que tu es équipé, remarqua Gray en reconnaissant un préservatif et un petit tube de lubrifiant.

— Toujours prévoir que l'on peut croiser un beau gosse, même au boulot.

Gray leva un sourcil puis secoua la tête, amusé par l'audace de son futur amant.

— Passif ou actif ? reprit Natsu en lui mordillant le coin des lèvres, bien que pour lui sa place était évidente mais il préférait demander, par pure politesse.

— Ça dépend de mon humeur, souffla Gray en léchant la lèvre de Natsu.

— Et aujourd'hui, tu es de quelle humeur ?

— Je te laisse le soin de le deviner, répondit Gray dans un souffle.

Natsu le contempla avec un désir à son paroxysme. Le jeune homme face à lui, les pommettes rosies, la respiration sifflante, les lèvres humides et le regard embrumé, était une véritable invitation à la débauche. Et cette gorge si blanche qui s'offrait à lui sans aucune pudeur… La réponse se révélant de la plus intense des manières, Natsu sourit en coin.

— J'aime ce genre de réponse, déclara-t-il en s'habillant du morceau de latex.

— Ne crois pas que je suis toujours aussi… passif, répondit Gray en repoussant légèrement Natsu.

— Tout ce que tu voudras, souffla Natsu, achevant ainsi la discussion entre les deux hommes qui n'avait plus lieu d'être.

Le jeune homme souleva son futur amant et le conduisit sur le canapé sur lequel il acheva de le dévêtir. Complètement nu, Gray était un homme plus qu'attirant. Natsu laissa son regard parcourir cette magnifique anatomie, songeant que d'ici peu, ce corps serait à lui. Sa hampe joliment dressée prouvait de la plus criante des façons qu'il le désirait tout autant que lui. Se léchant les lèvres avec gourmandise, Natsu s'engouffra entre les cuisses de son candidat et, tout en appliquant avec soin le gel froid sur son sexe et à la lisière de son futur amant, il s'empara de ses lèvres fines et délicieuses.

— Tu es prêt ? s'enquit-il les tempes en feu.

Comme seule réponse, Gray ouvrit encore un peu plus les cuisses et fit un mouvement de hanche qui valait tous les oui du monde. Natsu se glissa alors en lui par de légers mouvements de hanches mais le souffle de son amant devenant de plus en plus incontrôlé, il accéléra bien vite ses mouvements. En même temps, il lui mordit le cou avec une voracité que Gray n'avait encore jamais connue chez un amant. La douleur fut si intense mais en même temps, lui procura une vague de plaisirs qu'il eût beaucoup de mal à réfréner. Retenir ses cris n'était pas facile mais il avait conscience qu'à l'extérieur de ce bureau, il y avait la secrétaire de Natsu. Alors pour se forcer au silence, il s'attaqua férocement aux lèvres brûlantes de son partenaire et laissa son corps se mouvoir sous ses déhanchements puissants.

Gray avait rarement éprouvé autant de plaisir en couchant avec un homme. Etait-ce le fait que son partenaire était un parfait inconnu ? Qu'il soit sur un lieu de travail où n'importe qui pouvait les surprendre en plein acte ? Ou bien était-ce simplement cet homme magnifique qui avait ce pouvoir capable de lui faire vivre un plaisir indécent et divin ? Le jeune homme n'aurait pu répondre à cette question et il la jugea complètement inutile, décidant que l'important était d'apprécier l'instant sans songer aux conséquences de cet acte fou mais ô combien délicieux.

Son corps ondula sous les déhanchés de plus en plus vigoureux de son partenaire qui lui transmettait en même temps, sa chaleur aberrante. Une chaleur qui l'enveloppait totalement et qui se diffusait en lui. Gray avait l'impression de se consumer littéralement sous le corps de ce Natsu.

Soufflant et gémissant, le brun se risqua à s'éloigner de la bouche humide et gourmande de son amant. Il observa son visage rouge et ruisselant et son regard se fondit dans les émeraudes en fusion qui le dévoraient. Le jeune homme lui caressa le visage puis passa son pouce sur ses lèvres gonflées. Bordel, cet homme le faisait craquer et cette prise de conscience lui fit peur un instant. Mais Natsu sembla remarquer son trouble. Il se saisit de ses jambes qu'il posa sur ses épaules et redoubla ses coups portés à son intimité. Natsu frappa coup sur coup le point sensible de Gray, lequel ne put s'empêcher de laisser filer un long gémissement rauque alors qu'il basculait sa tête en arrière, son corps arqué sous le plaisir.

Le jeune homme était proche de la délivrance. Il accrocha son regard une dernière fois sur celui de son amant et se libéra sans le quitter une seule fois des yeux. Natsu le suivit de quelques secondes, mordillant sa lèvre inférieure et retenant un cri dans sa gorge qui vibra sous l'effort. Le corps tremblant, il resta un instant à observer Gray d'un œil énigmatique avant de s'échouer mollement sur lui.

Gray sentit les battements frénétiques de son cœur contre le sien, l'apaisant immédiatement. Ses doigts caressèrent l'épiderme brûlant de son dos, appréciant leur chaleur sous sa peau.

Toujours à l'intérieur de lui, Natsu, releva son joli nez et plongea une nouvelle fois son regard dans celui de Gray. C'était incroyable l'effet qu'il produisait sur lui. Jamais personne ne l'avait fait autant défaillir que Natsu.

— Si tu veux toujours la place de chauffeur, elle est à toi, souffla le rose dans le creux de son oreille.

Dans le même état que lui, Gray le repoussa faiblement pour plonger son regard bleu dans le sien.

— Ton patron voudra sans doute un compte-rendu de l'entretien, non ? Qu'est-ce que tu vas lui dire ? s'enquit le jeune homme surpris par cette proposition.

— Le patron ? rit Natsu. C'est moi le patron !

— Hein ?! Tu veux dire que… tu es le fils Dragneel ?!

— Oui, et c'est moi qui ai besoin d'un chauffeur, déclara-t-il amusé avant de déposer un baiser tendre sur les lèvres de son amant.

Gray relâcha doucement ses muscles, se sentant soudain libéré de beaucoup de chose…

— Et où faudra-t-il conduire Monsieur Dragneel ? s'enquit-il amusé.

— Au septième ciel, répondit Natsu avant d'embrasser profondément son amant. Et si on commençait tout de suite ?

Natsu avait visiblement repris de son ardeur, toujours à l'intérieur de Gray, il se saisit fermement de ses cuisses et entama de légères ondulations du bassin. Gray sentit parfaitement le sexe de son désormais supérieur, gonfler à l'intérieur de lui et se laissa une nouvelle fois, entraîner dans cette vague de plaisir intense que Natsu lui procurait.

 **oOoOo**

Complètement exténués après cette deuxième manche, les deux hommes restèrent dans les bras l'un de l'autre un long moment mais le jour déclinant, ils finirent par se séparer à contrecœur.

Tout en enfilant son pantalon, Natsu proposa à Gray de commencer son travail le soir même. Ce dernier qui reluquait son jeune patron sans masquer son regard inquisiteur, le rejoignit et frôla sa peau qui restait toujours aussi chaude.

En sortant du bureau, les deux hommes furent surpris de n'y voir personne. Tout était étrangement calme. Portant le regard à sa montre, Gray écarquilla les yeux.

— Il est vingt heures passées !

— Ah oui, approuva Natsu sans plus de surprise que cela. Tout le monde est déjà rentré sûrement…

Ils se dirigèrent tous deux vers l'ascenseur et à cet instant, Gray ne put s'empêcher de repenser à l'échange lubrique qu'il avait partagé avec Natsu. À ce moment-là, il ne savait pas encore qu'il s'agissait du recruteur et encore moins de son futur patron. Le jeune homme sentit ses joues s'empourprer à cette dernière pensée.

Une fois à l'intérieur, il ne fallut pas plus de quelques secondes pour que les deux hommes se jettent sauvagement l'un sur l'autre. Essoufflé, Natsu appuya sur le bouton qui permettait de stopper l'ascenseur en plein trajet. Pour justifier son geste, il plongea un regard brûlant sur Gray et se jeta à nouveau sur lui. Ses mains le caressèrent brutalement et bientôt, Natsu retourna son compagnon, se frottant lascivement le sexe contre ses fesses.

— C'était plus fort que moi, souffla le jeune homme en descendant le pantalon de Gray en bas de ses chevilles. Je voulais tellement te prendre avec force tout à l'heure ! Dès que j'ai vu ta photo sur ton CV, j'ai voulu te mettre dans mon lit.

L'aveu de Natsu surprit Gray qui ne put s'empêcher de vouloir en savoir plus malgré les mains inquisitrices de son compagnon, l'une autour de son sexe et l'autre sur son torse en partie découvert.

— Ce n'était donc pas un hasard cette rencontre ? balbutia-t-il tout en gémissant de plaisir.

— Non… je t'ai bien testé mais pas pour le job. Je voulais savoir si j'avais l'ombre d'une chance de me faire ce candidat diablement sexy.

Gray sentit un doigt le pénétrer et même s'il n'en avait nullement besoin pour être préparé, il apprécia la caresse brûlante en lui.

— Ce n'était donc pas pour mes compétences que tu m'as convoqué, comprit Gray mi-amusé mi-agacé.

— Avec un CV comme le tien, je n'aurais pas osé te convoquer pour un simple poste de chauffeur. Faudra d'ailleurs que tu m'expliques comment un brillant professeur comme toi se retrouve à vouloir un boulot comme celui-ci.

— Chaque chose en son temps patron. Là tout de suite, j'ai plutôt envie de te montrer à quel point tu me fais bander !

Appréciant l'invitation du ténébreux, Natsu n'attendit pas et fondit son sexe dans la chaleur moite du postérieur de son nouvel employé. Il s'empara alors de ses poignets qu'il plaqua contre la paroi métallique de l'ascenseur puis lança de puissants coups de reins.

Cette fois, Gray ne retint ni ses cris ni ses gémissements. Complètement perdu dans les limbes du plaisir, il recula légèrement son bassin pour que les coups de Natsu le pénètrent plus profondément. Derrière lui, son jeune patron poussait des gémissements rauques pendant que ses mains caressaient frénétiquement le corps tiède de son amant.

C'était la première fois qu'il faisait l'amour dans un ascenseur et le jeune homme ne regretta pas que cette première soit avec Gray. Ce bel éphèbe ténébreux l'avait obsédé dès qu'il avait posé le regard sur lui et il était difficile de s'imaginer comment il aurait réagi si Gray l'avait repoussé. Il aurait sans doute été obligé de s'isoler tout en haut d'une montagne pour calmer son ardeur…

Souriant en pensant à la chance que lui offrait la vie, Natsu libéra le dragon qui sommeillait en lui et explosa dans un geyser de plaisir brut. Gray se laissa volontiers brûler littéralement de l'intérieur, songeant en même temps, combien quarante petites secondes pouvaient changer la vie d'une personne…

Quarante secondes qui se changeraient peut-être en minutes, en heures, en jours… peut-être davantage si l'avenir le permettait. En attendant, le jeune homme se promit d'apprécier ces secondes comme s'il s'agissait du bien le plus précieux.

 _\- FIN -_

* * *

 **Nda :** Alors votre verdict ? Est-ce que cet OS était chaud à point ? ;p

Je ne sais pas vraiment comment m'est venue cette idée mais j'ai pris énormément de plaisir à écrire cette petite histoire et j'espère bien que vous en avez apprécié la lecture.

A très bientôt pour de nouveaux écrits ! ^^

PS : profitez bien de ce foisonnement d'écrits de ma part parce que ça ne va pas durer (malheureusement pour moi) je reprends le travail lundi et je n'aurais plus autant de temps à consacrer à l'écriture et c'est bien dommage. Toutefois, j'ai pu rattraper pas mal de retard et je vais pouvoir me recentrer pleinement sur mes « gros » projets. :)


End file.
